Forum:2010-10-20 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for ''' "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/125105.html ''Just die!''']" --Zola Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- wow! higgs can move fast , and isnt slowed by being slashed. Agathahetrodyne 03:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : Zola seems to be very slow to understand what it is she's facing. Nfgusedautoparts 04:06, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : Well, he *is* called The Unstoppable Higgs for a reason. -- 24.5.x.x 00:22, October 20, 2010 : When reading the dialogue, be sure to imagine ("audiolize"? "auralize"?) Higgs's voice with an appropriate Doppler shift. --Undomelin 05:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, assuming Higgs doesn't finish Zola permanently I wonder if Zola is on her way to becoming a pretender to the Other. Say with a few parts replaced and head permanently in a bucket. Hmmm. Maybe someone we have actually seen before Mechanicsburg, --Rej ¤¤? 05:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ready or not! Here comes the pink confetti! Billy Catringer 05:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :: A wide face was already a shared trait, and note that Zola now has an impacted nose. Perhaps we've discovered the ''real reason that volume one isn't in color: It'd be too much of a spoiler: =P --Undomelin 07:08, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Note except the first seven pages but that is to illustrate Agathas transformation when she loses the locket. Agge.se 13:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I see, an omage to the Wizard of Oz. A gutsy display for the Professors Foglio. Billy Catringer 13:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Come on Zola! Higgs is just boring. Synalon Etuul 05:24, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : Just boring into her face with his fists? (*ba-dum-chshhh*) --Undomelin 07:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I still say that Higgs is kin to Old Man Death in some way. It suits Higgs right down to the ground. Oh, and right about now the Professors will likely cut away to yet another fascinating subject. They never miss an opportunity to titillate us. Billy Catringer 11:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Crazy thought: Could it be that OMD is Higgs' son? The PTB have stated that Jagerization doesn't affect genetics and that offspring would be human. That could also explain why OMD can hold his own with Jagers like did. --Mea v4 18:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC) It just occured to me; when Zola starts to come down off the Moveit, does that mean Lucrezia takes over? Agatha was able to be in control when Lucrezia overdid it and fell into unconsciousness, so will Lucrezia step to the fore when Zola weakens enough to be overcome? Tofk 01:51, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : Hmm, that's an interesting question. Additionally, since #11 is enough to kill most people, it could conceivably even do a bit of permanent brain damage -- specifically, perhaps it might burn out whatever implant or rewired neurons in Zola's brain lock Lucrezia's personality in quarantine. Of course, this is all assuming she survives Higgs's fury, but as we've seen, Zola is nothing if not slippery! --Undomelin 04:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Somehow, I expect Zola's final coup de grâce to come from Gil. Personally, I'd like for it to come from Agatha, but I kinda think the Professors don't want to level up her ruthlessness quite yet. --Zerogee 13:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I can see the poetic irony in it being Gil who carries it out, but it might not be just yet. Zola is good at get-aways (as we've seen at least three times), plus it seems like it might be a little premature plot-wise for her to die right after having captured a Lucrezia copy. The capture was a coup that opened up lots of possibilities for future trouble for our protagonists; it might be a little anticlimactic if that angle wasn't allowed to develop further. It would be somewhat comparable to Lunevka getting destroyed right after gaining possession of the Anevka clank body -- that would have been a surprisingly abrupt end to a scheme that had been given significant attention. (Attention both in terms off elaborite scheming, in-world, and page-space, in our world). Despite being possibly 'roid-raged by the moveit and made somewhat giddy by the Nepenthes dulcis, she might get the hint that this would be a good moment to remember "the better part of valor", and prudently escape. --Undomelin 16:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: If it was just Agatha+Zeetha+Krosp against the world, I'd say that ZoLula running around is one big complication too many. As it now seems that it's Agatha+Gil+Tarvek+lots more -- well, that's another matter. Just had a thought - Tarvek warned a stimmed up Agatha about getting too angry or excited - that her neurons could basically shortcircuit. Hmmm.... I had thought Pinkie would already be out the door, but she's too arrogant and determined (and has no concept of the attachment people already have to Agatha). --Zerogee 18:18, October 21, 2010 (UTC)